Imperio Shinobi
by Sir Roland Hope
Summary: Una nueva forma de contar la historia que ya conocemos, algunos cambios y personajes originales, espero sea de su agrado y le den una oportunidad, ¡Adelante!
1. Chapter 1

**A las personas que lean mis otros trabajos, les digo que aun los seguiré pero primero terminare este, se los debo a los usuarios de Imperio Shinobi, los invito a que se unan a la comunidad, ¡No se arrepentirán!**

**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, habrá muchos personajes inventados así que les recomiendo visiten el link al final del capítulo para que vean las imágenes, perfiles psicológicos y todo lo referente a los personajes.**

**Capítulo 1: Mis Inmortales Amigos**

La aldea oculta entre las hojas viéndola desde una diferente perspectiva es, la que se podría decir, la aldea con más mala suerte de todas las conocidas en el continente, ¡es que a esta aldea le pasa de todo!, solo le faltaría que un meteoro les caiga encima… un momento.

Alejándonos un poco de los roles protagónicos de la aldea, pasaremos a contar la historia de un grupo de ninjas diferentes, con habilidades diferentes y debilidades diferentes, mientras Naruto está haciendo lo que Naruto hace ¿Qué hacen los demás ninjas?, yo me refiero a aquellos que no caen como moscas, Qué es que Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Gai etc. ¿son los únicos ninjas poderosos? ¡Ja! Dejando a un lado a los ANBU "la elite de la elite" (Que se los cargan nomas hacen acto de aparición) veremos la historia de un grupo de ninjas distintos que se encargaran de enderezar las cosas.

Un día en que el cielo amaneció más oscuro que otros días, nos encontramos con un chico de cabello azulado que se levantaba de su cama con frio, a pesar de que el clima afuera era bastante agradable, desayuno, aseo, vistió con la respectiva vestimenta Jounin, una bufanda para acompañar junto con unos guantes y una camisa de manga larga bajo el chaleco más larga de lo común cubriéndole las manos y finalmente el protector de Konoha cubriéndole como un gorro la cabeza dejando caer por enfrente algunos mechones (vean la imagen pues) salió de casa como todos los días.

-_**Vamos, hoy podría ser el día, solo tienes que saludar a las personas que te vean- **_Pensaba este chico para comenzar un juego, se detenía a hacer una reverencia a cada persona que se le cruzaba, una por una, hombres, mujeres y niños. Esto le ocasiono un retraso de su hora de entrada, quizás no había sido tan buena idea, una vez dentro de aquel edificio que recitaba "Unidad Central de Inteligencia" se encontró con un imponente hombre con varias cicatrices en la cara- **Buenos días Ibiki-San**

**-Soiree… mmm, por el día de hoy al menos no trabajaras aquí, Tsunade-Sama te necesita en su oficina, tal parece que tiene una misión, ve allí cuanto antes-**

**-Si-**Y sin decir una palabra más dio media vuelta en sus talones para ir hacia el lugar donde la Hokage se encontraba, en el camino pudo divisar como alguien salía volando desde aquel edificio rojo, eso bien podría ser bueno o malo, bueno porque de esa forma la Hokage descargaría su furia, malo por otro lado porque la encontraría aún más furiosa, le dio más frio por una corriente de viento que paso por la calle donde caminaba, así que ajusto su bufanda y siguió caminando

**:::**

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraba la misma, su asistente y Jounin Shizune, además de una linda chica de cabello blanco, ojos azules y bonita figura, portaba el uniforme de Konoha con su respectivo chaleco táctico y la ropa azul marino, las mangas un poco más largas para cubrirse las manos, no, en la aldea en esta temporada no hacia frio, el protector de la aldea en color azul marino en su cuello.

**-¿T-Tsunade-Sama?-**Solo atinó a decir al ver como 2 chicos habían salido volando por una ventana de una patada propinada por la Hokage

**-No te preocupes Mirajane, no los golpee con la fuerza para matarlos, así aprenderán a no darme consejos y hacer bromas, como te seguía diciendo: esta misión consiste en ir al templo del fuego, con la aparición de 2 Akatsuki reuní a los equipos de vigilancia para reforzar las patrullas, recibimos un S.O.S desde el templo y es necesario que vayan a investigar, ¿está claro?, su capitán no debe tardar en llegar-**

**-Entendido Tsunade-Sama-**Contesto la chica, pero no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando tocaron la puerta y el chico que antes venia caminando por la calle y había visto volar a 2 personas, entro a la oficina.

-**Me informaron que me necesita Tsunade-Sama, aquí arriba está más helado, buenos días Shizune-San-**Para posteriormente toser un poco, la chica de cabello blanco solo alzo una ceja ante tal comentario, mientras que Tsunade lo observaba.

**-Se trata de Akatsuki, atacaron el Templo del Fuego y parece ser que eliminaron al líder de los monjes, el pertenecía a los 12 guardianes ninja que hace poco intentaron destruir la aldea, ella es Mirajane Strauss, Jounin y Ninja Médico del equipo, cuenta con bastantes Jutsus peculiares así que trátala bien…ah por cierto, si tienen la mala suerte de cruzarse con estos individuos, tienes prohibido pelear, ¿me entendiste?-**

**-Entendido pero… como decirlo… si se trata de Akatsuki, ¿no es un poco arriesgado mandar solo 2 personas y que una de ellas no pueda entrar en combate en algún momento?, ¿en verdad es esta chica tan fuerte?-**Pregunto Soiree

**-En efecto, hay otros 2 chicos que irán con ustedes, deberán pasar por ellos… si apunte bien deberían estar en las puertas de la aldea-**

**-Tsunade-Sama… si esos Akatsuki se dirigen hacia aquí quiere decir que, ¿vienen tras Naruto-Kun verdad?-**Pregunto la chica esta vez

-**Es muy probable, pero Naruto está bien, se encuentra con Kakashi y Yamato practicando una nueva técnica o una bobería como esa, en cualquier caso digamos que está bien cuidado-**

Tras las últimas palabras de la Hokage ambos salieron de la oficina por la puerta y se dirigieron a la calle donde se suponía sus 2 compañeros habían caído por acto de la patada suministrada por la quinta. Después de recorrer varias calles encontraron un cráter donde había varias personas aglomeradas alrededor, en el centro 2 sujetos, uno de ellos con el uniforme que caracteriza a todos los Chunin y Jounin con el protector de Konoha en el brazo derecho con una cinta negra, mientras que el otro con un extraño atuendo, lo que parecía ser la parte inferior de una armadura que Madara y Hashirama usaron en su tiempo, más una camisa negra sin mangas, en la espalda el símbolo del clan Kurama, su protector en la frente en color negro como la mayoría de los ninja en la aldea, comenzaban a levantarse.

-**Tsunade-Sama sí que tiene su temperamento-**Hablaba el Jounin sacudiendo sus ropas del polvo, mientras el otro, que a pesar de compartir el mismo rango llevaba ropas distintas

-**Si-**

**-Tsunade-Sama menciono que no los golpeo con la fuerza para matarlos pero… me pregunto si estarán bien- **Decía la chica de cabello blanco al acercarse, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella y Soiree escucharan

-**Tu eres la médico, a mí me parecen que se encuentran bien-**Ambos se acercaron hacia los 2 sujetos hasta quedar más o menos a unos 3 metros-**Ustedes 2, soy el capitán de la misión que Tsunade-Sama encargo en el templo del fuego, será mejor que agarren sus cositas y comiencen a caminar-**

Los 2 chicos sin hacer ninguna pregunta comenzaron a caminar junto con ellos, hasta atravesar las puertas de la aldea. Se les hizo curioso no ver a Izumo y Kotetsu saludar a los que entraban y salían todos los días.

**-Para hacer más amena esta misión ¿no deberíamos presentarnos?**- Pregunto el chico Kurama, solo recibió las miradas de los demás –**Esta bien lo capto, mi nombre es Shinji Kurama, tengo 18 años… no sé qué más decir, soy bueno con los Genjutsu y mis elementos son fuego y aire-**

Shinji a simple vista era un chico de cabello claro, casi blanco con unos profundos ojos rojos, no es muy alto, alrededor de 1.77, tenía facciones como cualquier hombre joven pero había algo en esa mirada que nunca termina de convencer.

**-Supongo que soy el siguiente… mmm… me llamo Ryusei Kougetsu, tengo 20 años, soy bueno con el elemento rayo y las barreras, mi Sensei fue Anko Mitarashi y mmm… supongo que debo decirles que la sangre Uchiha corre por mis venas, creo que es todo-**

A diferencia de Shinji, Ryusei era más bien algo bajo de estatura, no superando el 1.70, cabello en un tono oscuro y de tez blanca y con una cierta mirada de "Deja de verme" parecía buen tipo y con la intención de pertenecer al equipo pero… yo tendría mis dudas.

**-Bueno, yo soy Mirajane Strauss y tengo 22 años, se podría decir que manejo el elemento polvo, soy ninja medico así que diría que sus vidas están en mis manos-**La chica dirigió su vista a sus manos mientras caminaban-**No se preocupen-**Todos dirigieron su vista a Soiree que venía un poco más enfrente de ellos, el tosió un poco y ajusto su bufanda al cuello

_-__**Bien, alguien del tipo Genjutsu, del tipo Ninjutsu y una ninja médico, no me quebrare en 2 por saltar de un árbol, Tsunade-Sama. **_ **No sé qué podría decir sobre mí, mi nombre es Soiree y tengo 24 años, es un gusto-**

**-¿Soiree que?-** Pregunto Shinji

**-Es cierto, no dijiste prácticamente nada-**Continuo Ryusei

**-De acuerdo, sin presiones por favor, mi nombre es Soiree solamente, no tengo apellido ni mucho menos un clan, por eso de entrada me caen mal ustedes 2, trabajo para el grupo de inteligencia de la aldea, soy bueno en algunas cosas y en otras no tanto- **Él era más alto que los demás, rebasando fácilmente el 1.90 m

**-¿Por qué Tsunade-Sama dijo que no podías pelear?-**

**-¿Qué dices Mirajane?, ¿nuestro capitán no sabe pelear?-**Tras decir estas palabras, Shinji y Ryusei soltaron las carcajadas tal cual Soul y Black Star

-**No fui hecho para el combate, así que digamos que en esta misión yo soy la cabeza y ustedes los brazos, sinceramente no me gusta hablar de mi vida, así que les agradecería que dejen de preguntar y aceleren el paso-** Comenzaron a saltar por las ramas de los árboles

**-¿Por qué tienes cada ojo de diferente color?-**

**-Me los pinte con crayolas-**

**:::**

**-¡Muévelas Zed!, nos estamos retrasando demasiado-**Decía una chica de cabello blanco y ojos de zafiro su compañero mientras iban saltando de rama en rama

-**Tranquilízate un momento Shigure, el momento cultural con la lectura de Jiraiya-Sama no puede dejar esperar-**Contestó mientras ojeaba un libro de bolsillo con una tapadura verde-**Además este es el nuevo-**

**-Está bien pero, ¡de no ser porque pusiste mil velas en ese famoso altar que hiciste en su nombre no habríamos perdido 3 horas!, además ni siquiera muere aun, no se para que necesitas hacerle un altar-**

**-Tienes razón, pero lo hago para darle mis más grandes deseos, ¡Obsérveme Jiraiya-Sama y deme su bendición!-**

Shigure es una chica de cabello blanco, ojos azules y tez blanca, no muy alta midiendo alrededor de 1.70 m, muy confiada, algo grosera y antipática, vestía una camisa negra sin mangas de cuello alto cubriendo hasta su nariz, dejando su abdomen solo con una malla ninja, un pequeño short negro y más abajo más malla ninja en sus piernas y unas botas por debajo de las rodillas y su protector de Kirigakure amarrado a su brazo derecho con una cinta gris. Zed por otro lado llevaba el atuendo que Kimimaro utilizo en su momento, un chico de cabello negro y alborotado, de tez no muy blanca, ojos chocolate y un pelo más alto que Shigure, alcanzando el 1.71 m, su protector de Kirigakure amarrado a su pierna derecha con una cinta gris.

**-¡Como sea estúpido!, el templo del fuego fue atacado por Akatsuki y Mizukage-Sama piensa que quizás fue Kisame el que estuvo involucrado con eso, debemos capturarlo-**

**-Esto también lo hago por usted ¡Mizukage-Sama!-**

**:::**

El grupo de Konoha llego primero al Templo del Fuego, el lugar fue definitivamente un campo de batalla, para empezar las grandes puertas del templo estaban destrozadas, había muchos monjes siendo atendidos por los que no habían sido heridos, un caos total. Los ninjas de Konoha se acercaron a un grupo de monjes que dialogaban sobre lo ocurrido

-**Buenos días-**Tosió-**Fuimos enviados por Tsunade-Sama por lo ocurrido, lamentamos llegar tarde, mi nombre es Soiree y soy capitán de este escuadrón-**

**-Descuiden jóvenes-**Contesté el Monje-**Esto paso en la noche, no hubo forma de avisar antes sobre lo ocurrido, el hermano Chiriku les dio batalla pero… fue demasiado para el-**

**-Lo lamentamos-**Menciono Mirajane para después dirigirse a ayudar a curar a los heridos en combate

**-Es extraño-**Menciono Ryusei a Shinji que habían comenzado a caminar en otra dirección dejando a Soiree hablando con el monje

-**¿Qué es extraño?, ¿Qué Akatsuki atacara un templo, matara y se llevara a un monje?-**

**-Sí, parece ser que no son Akatsuki comunes, actúan más por su cuenta, definitivamente no es ninguno de los que nos hemos enfrentado antes-**

Una espesa niebla comenzó a llenar el lugar, los 4 ninjas levantaron la mirada, mientras los 3 hombres se reunían entre ellos

-**Es un Genjutsu-**Hablo el capitán-**Shinji-**

El mencionado utilizo un Jutsu para disipar la niebla, pero al hacerlo se encontró con que dentro del templo había otros 13 ninja en posición de ataque, ninguno de Konoha, los 3 se pusieron en guardia espalda con espalda sacando los Kunai.

-**Shigure, ¡te dije que tu técnica no funcionaría! ¡Jah!-**

**-¡Cállate bastardo!-**Le contesto a Zed

Todos se miraban entre ellos, por una parte estaban los chicos de Konoha y Kiri, un poco más a la izquierda sobre unos tejados nos encontramos con los guardaespaldas del Raikage, Darui y C

**-Que aburrido, Raikage-Sama nos mandó a esta misión en vano-**

**-Creíamos que encontraríamos a los responsables del secuestro de Yugito, pero al parecer llegamos tarde-**Termino C

Girándonos un poco más nos encontramos con la gente de Iwagakure, Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi guardaespaldas del Tsuchikage además de alguien más, Kitsuchi el padre de Kurotsuchi

-**Vaya, parece que el anciano no fue el único que tuvo la idea de mandar a sus ninjas a investigar a los Akatsuki, pensábamos que los atacantes del viejo Roshi estarían por aquí-**Hablo la chica de la aldea de la roca

-**Parece que no volveremos a encontrarnos con ese ninja pez, joh-**Hablaba un desanimado Akatsuchi, pero este comentario no pasó desapercibido por los ninjas de Kiri que dirigieron su atención a los ninjas de la roca

**-¿Saben dónde está Kisame?-**Pregunto Shigure mientras Zed asentía con la cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

Ignorando un poco la conversación de estos últimos, había un grupo que no llevaba ninguna insignia de alguna aldea, en cambio llevaban ropas usadas en la capital de la Tierra del Fuego, seguramente era personal enviado por el Daimyo, el que parecía líder de estos, un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules, bastante alto como de 1.87, mirada penetrante, llevaba unas ropas bastante extrañas, botas y pantalón negro, una capa de de verde y azul con mangas negras y sin camisa, una espada a la espalda.

-**Me llamo Aruse, vinimos de parte del Daimyo de la tierra del fuego, nos corresponde la jurisdicción de este lugar, les recomendaría retirarse-**

**-Yo creo que no niño, desde que Akatsuki ataco a Gaara-Sama se nos ha ordenado cazarlos, no perderemos esta oportunidad-**Hablo esta vez la gente de Suna, la líder una chica de cabello purpura muy largo hasta la cintura y un flequillo que apenas deja ver sus ojos ámbar, sensuales curvas y un cuerpo hermoso, portaba una ropa ninja bastante llamativa y difíciles de explicar (de preferencia vean la imagen), junto a ella una chica con el uniforme Jounin de Suna con unas marcas violetas en sus mejillas, y otro más de lentes oscuros

Definitivamente la gente de Konoha estaba rodeada, Mirajane se mantenía al margen curando a los heridos, y los 3 Jounin estaban espalda con espalda

-**Bueno, si hacemos algo mal acabaremos en medio de 10 mil tipos enojados, y si eso pasa sean conscientes de que no van a contar conmigo, ya gaste 2 minutos en llegar aqui-**Menciono Soiree causando tensión en el grupo, después de toser un par de veces y ajustar su bufanda, llego algo a su nariz-**Alguien está peleando cerca de aquí, huele a polvora y es de los nuestros, hay que ir a apoyar, dejaremos esto para otro día, andando-**

En ese instante los 4 de Konoha desaparecieron de escena, dejando a los otros ninjas que se habían lanzado unos sobre otros para destruirse mutuamente y quedarse con el derecho de cazar a los Akatsuki

**:::**

**-Apresuren el paso, usen chakra o lo que tengan para ir más rápido, **_**2:10, 2:11, 2:12…**_-Soiree contaba en su mente, mientras todos aceleraban su velocidad en dirección a la zona de la batalla, que comenzaron a divisar con más nitidez con cada salto que daban

En el campo de batalla observaron a 2 miembros de Akatsuki, luchando en contra de Izumo, Kotetsu, Shikamaru y Asuma, vieron como Asuma lanzaba una nube de humo que hizo estallar una vez que cubrió a uno de los Akatsuki, parecía que había terminado, pero simplemente observaron a Asuma con varias quemaduras en su cuerpo y al otro tipo parado sobre una especie de símbolo dibujado en el suelo.

**-Lo voy a desintegrar-**Mirajane hizo unas posiciones de manos invocando un cilindro entre sus palmas, el objeto geométrico era transparente y muy brillante, pero una mano la detuvo

-**Un momento-**Soiree observo la situación con ambos ojos, uno gris y uno verde, Ryusei y Shinji ya habían preparado sus Jutsu-**Ya pasaron 3 minutos y 30 segundos, solo me queda 1 minuto y 29 segundos-**

**-¡Voy corriendo y no me quito si me pegan me desquito bastardos!-**

Solo observaron cómo varias sombras saltaban sobre ellos

-**¿Qué demonios…?-**

**-Fin del capítulo-**

**Para ver la versión completa con imágenes, perfiles y todo, te invito a que entres al siguiente tema**

** kombat **punto** foros **punto** ws/ t1731 /imperio- Shinobi /**

**Solo quiten los espacios, el capítulo es algo corto pero es más que nada para saber de qué va la cosa, espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review, Saludos!**


	2. Imperio Shinobi: El Hijo Sin Padre

**Capítulo 2: El Hijo Sin Padre**

**:::Anteriormente en Imperio Shinobi:::**

-**Un momento-**Soiree observo la situación con ambos ojos, uno gris y uno verde, Ryusei y Shinji ya habían preparado sus Jutsu-**Ya pasaron 3 minutos y 30 segundos, solo me queda 1 minuto y 29 segundos-**

**-¡Voy corriendo y no me quito si me pegan me desquito bastardos!-**

Solo observaron cómo varias sombras saltaban sobre ellos

-**¿Qué demonios…?-**

**:::Ahora:::**

Por encima de la cabeza de todos, la gente de Kiri, Suna y los enviados en nombre de la Tierra del Fuego saltaron sobre ellos de lo más normales del mundo, a excepción de Shigure, ella es una grosera de lo peor y merece que le laven la boca con jabón. La gente de Konoha no se quedaría atrás y saltaron hacia el campo de batalla, cuando todos aterrizaron entre Hidan y Asuma que estaba en el suelo, Mirajane que era la médico del equipo se acercó al Jounin de Konoha para comenzar a curar sus heridas, en un rápido movimiento un torrente de arena saco a Hidan del circulo donde estaba parado.

-**¡Esto es grave!, tiene varias quemaduras y algunos órganos están dañados, necesita urgentemente un hospital, capitán-**Decía la chica del cabello blanco mientras un aura verde cubría sus manos y las ponía en el pecho de Asuma Sarutobi

Antes de que comience lo bueno, repasemos un poco la escena, ¿Cuántos ninjas hay en pantalla?, tenemos a 2 Akatsuki, 2 ninjas de Kirigakure, 3 de Sunagakure, 3 de la guardia del Daimyo de la Tierra del Fuego y 1,2,3… 8 ninjas de Konoha, contando claro al herido Asuma, hagamos un ejercicio mental para identificar como estaba parado cada uno

Izumo….Kotetsu

|Kakuzu|

Shikamaru

Kirigakure

Gente del Daimyo

|Hidan|

Sunagakure

Resto de Konoha

Bien, aclarado un poco como estaba parado y en donde cada quien, continuemos con el relato, Asuma estaba verdaderamente herido y tenían que llevarlo a un hospital pronto, eso sin contar al par de Akatsuki que estaban con ellos, muchas veces se dice que la calidad es mejor que la cantidad, ¿esperaban los demás ninjas que eso fuera cierto?, no creo, sin duda alguna los Akatsuki eran superados en número pero ellos tampoco eran un par de papanatas.

**-¡Gracias Jashin-Sama!, me has traido a toda esta gente para ofrecértela como tributo-**

**-Basta Hidan, deja de hablar con ese árbol y concéntrate-**Replicaba Kakuzu desde su posición, la distancia los separaba pero sus gritos serian escuchados.

-**¡Ateo de Mierda!, ¡La ira de Jashin-Sama caera sobre ti, ¡Kakuzu!-**

**-Claro, el pulgar gigante de Jashin bajara del cielo y me aplastara, muy bien-**

La tensión era demasiada, en un momento de distracción, Izumo, Kotetsu, Shikamaru y los demás se reunieron con el grupo que estaba más atrás con Asuma, era momento de rehacer el plan

-**Bien pues, será mejor que saquemos a Asuma de aquí lo antes posible, yo no puedo hacerlo… es muy pesado, además que me quedaría sin energía muy rápido, sé que no nos conocemos del todo pero necesito la ayuda de los demás-**Hablo Soiree dirigiéndose a los grupos no-Konohienses-**Aruse, no creo que el Daimyo le moleste mucho que tome prestados a sus hombres para usarlos de escolta, y supongo que Gaara-Sama tampoco tendrá inconveniente-**

**-No hay problema-**Menciono Aruse, para hacerles una señal con la cabeza a sus subordinados y que estos se posicionaran cerca de la ninja médico y el ninja herido, por su parte la líder del grupo de Suna hizo lo propio

-**Mis muchachos seguirán tus órdenes, mi nombre es Mei, es un gusto-**Saludo a los demás, la líder del grupo del desierto

-**Shikamaru, sé que es tu Sensei y debes ir con él, te encargo al grupo-**Y tras que el Chunin afirmaba con la cabeza y la señal del Jounin de ojos bicolor, el grupo que llevaría a Asuma de vuelta a Konoha desapareció-**Bien, conozco a estos tipos… Hidan y Kakuzu, el duo inmortal, yo no puedo pelear-**Tose un par de veces y se acomoda la bufanda-**Pero necesito que sigan mis indicaciones, Hidan… el tipo del peinado genial y que hace un momento tenía la piel negra con motivos de huesos, digamos que se especializa en el combate a corta distancia, un miembro del clan Kaguya sería un oponente perfecto, que cubras tu cuerpo con una membrana de hueso te protegerá de su Jutsu, tu trabajo será darle tiempo a Shinji de preparar un Genjutsu, de ese modo bajara su defensa, no servirá de nada si lo decapitan o le cortan un brazo o una pierna, necesitan hacerlo cenizas, confío que Ryusei tiene preparado sus Jutsus de fuego, y tu chica de Kiri-**

**-Shigure, imbécil-**

**-Muy bien, Shigure imbécil, supondré que al ser de Kirigakure manejas el elemento agua-**La chica asiente mientras un aura en llamas la rodea- ** te quedaras atrás, servirás de defensa, sinceramente no confío en la puntería que Ryusei pueda tener, del otro tipo… Kakuzu, he oído rumores pero nada concreto, lo mejor será mantener distancia, Mei, acabo de observar que manejas una especie de arena negra, ¿arena de hierro quizás?-**La chica asiente con la cabeza-**Bien, tú y Aruse se encargaran de ese, Izumo y Kotetsu les cuidaran la espalda, aportaran toda la información necesaria, tuvieron algunos minutos de contacto, debieron haberse enterado de algo-**

**-¿Tu qué harás?-**Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-**¿Yo?, yo me sentare en esta roca a observarlos-**

En un instante, todos los ninjas del pequeño grupo que se había reducido drásticamente con la partida de la escolta de Asuma, se lanzaron sobre sus respectivos objetivos, los Akatsuki simplemente esperaban para servirse de la cabeza de ninjas novatos, el primero en ser atacado fue Hidan.

-**Hola, mi nombre es Zed Kaguya y tengo que eliminarte, no te lo tomes como algo personal, son órdenes de Mizukage-Sama y lo hago en nombre del gran Jiraiya-Sama que me ha dado su bendición para salir victorioso en este combate-**

**-Ese Jiraiya tuyo no se compara con el gran, ¡Jashin-Sama!, tú y tu dios sentirán mi ira, ¡Malditos!-**

La pelea pasó de un intercambio de ideologías religiosas a un intercambio de golpes y puños, Zed había cubierto la mayor parte de su cuerpo con una capa de hueso que le impedía sucumbir ante los cortes de Hidan, Zed utilizaba una especie de espada-hueso para lanzar sus ataques, verticales, horizontales y en diagonal todos eran bloqueados por el Jashinista

-**Estoy bendecido con el favor de Jashin-Sama, ¡no puedes vencerme!-**

**-Yo fui bendecido con las enseñanzas eróticas de Jiraiya-Sama, ¡no puedo perder!-**

Seguian intercambiando el filo de sus armas, mientras Shigure utilizaba sus técnicas de agua cada vez que había una abertura, o cada vez que Zed estaba a punto de ser cortado

-**¡Maldito Zed!, ¡Tú y tu Jiraiya pueden irse a la mierda!, ¡deja de estar jugando y ponte serio que no puedo estarte cuidando a cada rato!-**Si, esa era Shigure "echando porras" mientras hacia sus Jutsus acuáticos una y otra vez para salvar a su compañero.

-**¡MALDITA ENANA DEJA DE ESTARME MOJANDO!-**Gritaba el Jashinista furioso.

Unos metros más atrás, se encontraba Shinji en pose de meditación haciendo una serie de posiciones de manos preparando su Genjutsu, al lado de él estaba Ryusei concentrando su chakra para lanzar con su técnica las mismas llamas del infierno, pero tomaría tiempo cargar ese tipo de poder.

:::

En la aldea todo parecía ir extrañamente bien, y digo extrañamente porque en esta aldea siempre pasaba de todo Dios mío, un par de ninjas caminaban por las calles en dirección a la torre de la Hokage después de haber ido a inspeccionar el entrenamiento que el Jinchuriki Naruto estaba teniendo con Kakashi y Yamato, aunque Sai y Sakura también estaban ahí.

-**Vamos Haruhi, ya te dijo Yamato, hoy tienes la noche libre, podemos ir a pasear por ahí-**Le casi rogaba su compañero a una linda chica que caminaba a su lado, esta chica tenía un cabello en un tono rosa muy oscuro, sensuales curvas bien proporcionadas, llevaba un atuendo ninja bastante curioso, el protector azul marino amarrado en su mano derecha y el resto, bueno difícil de explicar, es más bien como un pantalón gris, unas botas grises, una camiseta pegada al cuerpo también gris con una escote en forma de rombo, no tenía mangas, pero tenía unos guantes color rojo oscuro que iban más allá de sus codos (entrar al link del final para ver todas las imágenes)

-**Ya te dije que no Yoshi, deja de estarme molestando porque de lo contrario te voy a partir en 2-**Le contestó la chica al sujeto que iba con ella, ella tendría alrededor de unos 20 años, mientras que el digamos que como 25, él iba vestido con un par de sandalias ninja, un pantalón negro (como el que usa Kakashi en el anime), un venda con un porta kunais en la pierna derecha, una camiseta de licra pegada al cuerpo de mangas cortas, como cinturón usa un protector ninja de bandas blancas y lo suficientemente largas para ser usada en la cadera, usa una máscara que abarca desde su cuello (como si se fundiera con la camiseta hasta la nariz, parecida también a la de Kakashi en el anime), una protector ninja de bandas blancas en el bicep del brazo derecho, unos guantes negros de cuero con una placa de la aldea en el dorso de la mano izquierda, encima de todo el chaleco táctico tan conocido en Konoha.

Ambos individuos llegaron hasta la oficina de la Quinta que se encontraba trabajando, algo tan poco común y raro de ver, pero si, estaba firmando una pila de papeles, era raro que Shizune no estuviera ahí en ese momento

-**Ya llegamos tía Tsunade, ¿Quién es la tía más linda de todo el mundo?- **Decía Haruhi con tono juguetón provocando que a la Hokage le saltara una vena en la frente, le encantaba hacerla enojar

-**La misión salió bien Tsunade-Sama, pasamos a revisar el entrenamiento de Naruto y todo va como se planeaba-**

Tsunade no pudo contestar nada porque la puerta fue abierta de golpe por Shizune que respiraba de forma agitada, señal que había estado corriendo para llegar a ese lugar

-**Tsunade-Sama, un grupo trajo a Asuma-San muy herido, necesitan su presencia en el hospital de manera urgente, me mencionaron que otro grupo está peleando con los Akatuski-**Hablo Shizune sin tranquilizarse, mientras la Hokage volteaba a ver a los 2 ninjas frente a ella

-**Bien, ustedes 2, sé que es pronto para una nueva misión pero vayan a reforzar al grupo que está combatiendo, no sabemos si los otros grupos de vigilancia lleguen rápido, ¡andando!-**

Y tras escuchar las órdenes de la Hokage los 2 se pusieron firmes y salieron corriendo del edificio, Yoshi dio un silbido y un Halcón apareció en el cielo, que comenzó a volar en dirección donde la batalla la batalla encarnecida tenía lugar.

:::

Mei y Aruse, con el apoyo de Izumo y Kotetsu se enfrentaban a Kakuzu que si bien no la tenía demasiado fácil, tampoco era gran cosa esquivar los ataques de la Kunoichi y el Shinobi

**-Esto se pone demasiado difícil, ¡Satetsu Shigure! (Arena de Hierro: Lluvia Dispersa)**-Un torrente de Arena Negra se movió y comenzó a ser disparada sobre Kakuzu como si fueran balas, pero este junto las manos y su piel se tornó en un color negro y consecuencia a esto la arena solo rebotaba en su cuerpo.

-**Ningún ataque físico puede hacerme daño, lo lamento por ustedes-**Se burlaba el Akatsuki de sus contrincantes, mientras Izumo y Kotetsu intentaban de forma inútil cortarlo con sus espadas.

**-Entonces tendrás que probar esto,** **Meiton: Jajjimento (Elemento Oscuridad: Juicio)-**Y de las manos de Aruse salía el chakra en forma de flamas azules que comenzaban a envolver a Kakuzu, pero este ni siquiera se inmutaba.

**-Admito que manejan una Naturaleza de Chakra bastante peculiar, quizás me interese en ustedes en un futuro cercano-**Continuaba hablando el Akatsuki mientras que los ataques que le eran lanzados se disipaban.

**-Este tipo es muy fuerte-**Hablaba Mei respirando de forma agitada, pero en un reflejo reuní su arena para formar una pared frente a ellos 4, de la mano de Kakuzu salió una llamarada muy potente, la arena empezaba a calentarse demasiado que comenzó a cambiar de color naranja-**Ni siquiera vi que hiciera alguna posición de manos, además… salió de su brazo-**Pero no había tiempo de vacilar, la batalla continuaba.

:::

**-¡Tessenka no Mai: Hana! (Danza de la Clematis: Flor)-**En la mano de Zed se formó una especie de taladro de hueso, que cargo contra Hidan-**¡Dame tu fuerza Jiraiya-Sama!-**Este ataque impacto en contra del pecho del Jashinista, pero este solo reía y reía como si acabara de escuchar un buen chiste.-** ¿Qué es tan divertido?-**

**- Es simple, la bendición de Jashin-Sama me hace una persona… ¡Inmortal!, seguramente tu Jiraiya ni siquiera sabe que existes-**

Ese comentario enfureció a Zed, que hizo más presión en su ataque con la intención de hacer más daño, en ese momento Shinji abrió los ojos y apunto a sus manos hacia Hidan

-**Sera mejor que se quiten de ahí chicos de Kiri, alguien use algún Jutsu para inmovilizarlo, no tengo buena puntería con esta técnica-**Menciono el chico del clan Kurama, pero nadie respondió nada, pero claro algo llamo su atención.

**-¡Mokuton! (Elemento Madera)-**

**-Se terminó- **

Unas estructuras de madera comenzaron a salir del suelo y a aprisionar a Hidan con ellas, mientras que un Kunai estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Kakuzu, Haruhi había utilizado su elemento madera heredado por su tatarabuelo Hashirama Senju, mientras que Yoshi con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra con un Kunai cerca de Kakuzu bostezaba de manera despreocupada

¡**Liberar!-**Y tras recitar esas palabras Shinji lanzo su Genjutsu sobre Hidan, el cual quedó atrapado instantáneamente, mientras Ryusei hacia una serie de posiciones de manos muy rápido

-**Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)-**

Un gran dragón de fuego fue disparado sobre Hidan con la intención de inhabilitarlo eternamente, pero el dragón se disipo en una nube de vapor, todos giraron su vista para apreciar a Yoshi sobre el agua sujetándose el estómago debido a la patada propinada por Kakuzu, mientras Aruse y Mei lo ayudaban a levantarse, mientras que por otro lado frente a ellos, se encontraba el susodicho Akatsuki cargando a Hidan tal cual costal de papas

-**Ha sido un encuentro interesante, volveremos por el Jinchuriki, espero se preparen-**Ambos Akatsuki desaparecen, los ninjas presentes se reúnen mientras Soiree comienza aplaudir

-**Muy bien, logre conseguir suficiente información sobre ambos, el poder de Kakuzu es muy curioso, verán…-**Pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues las manos de Aruse sobre sus hombres, empujándolo lo habían interrumpido, Soiree tropezó su talón con una piedra, haciéndolo caer, escuchándose un "Clack" al momento del impacto-**¿Por qué fue eso?-**Comenzándose a levantar y sacudiendo sus ropas

**-¡Desgraciado Bastardo!, ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte sentado sin hacer nada?-**Las palabras de Shigure no fueron hirientes, no claro que no, fue su puño impactando en el pecho y la quijada de Soiree lo que dolió, ahí mínimo iban unos 10 huesos rotos y una sutura de al menos 10 centímetros

-**Vaya, que golpe-**

-**¿Tú también quieres Aruse de mierda?-**Y sin medir una palabra más conecto un puñetazo en la mandíbula del Shinobi enviado por el Daimyio tal cual "UpperCut" haciéndolo volar unos metros, mientras Soiree se levantaba con la nariz y la boca sangrantes

-**Rayos, ensucie mi bufanda, lamento no haber podido ayudarlos pero, yo no puedo pelear, fue una orden de Tsunade-Sama, andando chicos, es hora de irnos-**

**-Oye tú, Soiree, informare al Daimyo lo sucedido, es probable que me mande a Konoha a hablar con su Hokage, he escuchado de su temperamento, más les vale no hacerla enojar antes de mi llegada-**Y tras decir eso Aruse desapareció

-**Informaremos a Mizukage-Sama, Shigure… baja ese puño, es peligroso-**Zed se llevaba a cuestas a Shigure que parecía el mismo demonio inundado en furia.

**-Le informare a Gaara-Sama sobre lo acontecido, que Akatsuki tenga a Naruto Uzumaki en la mira en este momento lo hará tomar medidas para protegerlo, con su permiso-**Mei también se fue, mientras que la gente de Konoha iba de regreso a la aldea para informar de lo sucedido.

:::

Cuando Zed y Shigure llegaron a su aldea se dirigieron directamente con Mei Terumi, la Quinta Mizukage para reportarle de lo sucedido, era de vital importancia hacer algo si Kisame estaba en la caza de otro Jinchuriki, debían proteger al Sanbi (el 3 colas)

**-Bien, díganme exactamente que paso cuando llegaron al bendito templo ese-**

**-Bien Mei Terumi-Sama, vera…-**Zed Comenzó el relato

:::Flash Back:::

Íbamos saltando por el bosque a toda velocidad para llegar lo más antes posible al templo debido a que Shigure se le hizo divertido detenerse a observar como crecía el pasto-Mentiroso bastardo por tu culpa íbamos tarde- bueeeno, el punto es que íbamos rápido, creíamos que los Akatsuki aun estarían ahí por lo que mi querida compañera – Te odio- pero yo te quiero Shigure-bastardo persistente- está bien ya continuo, lanzo un Genjutsu pero gente de Konoha que había ahí lo disipó, de pronto había mil ninjas rodeando el lugar-mentiroso-bueno eran como 10, lo interesante comenzó cuando los de Konoha desaparecieron, la gente de Iwagakure tenía información de Kisame, así que de buena manera quisimos que nos dijeran lo que sabían de nuestra querida sardina amiga

**-¡No me hagas matarte maldita sabandija!, ¡dime lo que sepas de Kisame, bastarda!-**Si, en serio, jamás había escuchado a Shigure pedir algo de buena manera, en ese momento lanzo el Jutsu del dragón de Agua sobre la kunoichi de Iwa, Kurotsuchi- **Suiton: Suiryūda no Jutsu (Estilo de Agua: Jutsu del Misil-Dragón de Agua)**

La chica con gran maestría comenzó a esquivar el ataque –no le des alas, tampoco fue impresionante- claro que sí, ¿no viste como movía esas curvas?, pero bueno, ella uso un Jutsu muy interesante

**- Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu (Elemento Lava: Jutsu de Congelamiento de Cal)-**Exacto, uso un elemento como el suyo Mizukage-Sama, solo que era en esencia, diferente, pero gracias al agua que lanzo Shigure, ese Jutsu se esparció por todo el suelo, que resultó ser una especie de cemento, si, se nos quedaron los pies pegados en el suelo, mientras otro que iban con ellos, Akatsuchi, vomitó un grotesco golem de roca de su boca, fue grotesco –concuerdo contigo, lo fue-

-**Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, es obvio que Kisame no está aquí, debemos volver con el viejo Onoki-**Y a la orden del otro tipo que iba con ellos, se fueron, y unas llamas azules impactaron sobre Shigure y ella comenzó a apagarlo con la rapidez que le permitían sus manos ¿usted cree que el cemento fue impedimento para que se lanzara sobre su atacante? Jajaja, exacto no-Nadie puede conmigo-

-**¡Tu maldito idiota!, ¿Qué carajo te pasa?, ¡¿estas borracho?! Te matare-**Se lanzó sobre Aruse, el enviado por el Daimyo de la tierra del fuego

Debo decir que después de eso, luchamos con los Akatsuki y esta chica golpeo a uno de los de Konoha, y vaya que no le fue muy bien, además del cuerpazo de esa Kunoichi de Suna, kwqjkwjakjwkajwka

:::Fin Flash Back:::

**-Creo que ya escuche demasiado-**Dijo la Mizukage cerrando los ojos un momento, meditando-**Desde aquel incidente no hemos tenido buena relación con Iwagakure y eso no va a cambiar aunque nos disculpemos, pero Konoha es otro asunto, irán hacia allí, saludaran a Tsunade-Sama de mi parte, pedirán perdón de rodillas, quizás así puedan compartir la información que tienen de Akatsuki con nosotros, aun no puedo creer en los líos en los que se meten-**

**:::**

En Sunagakure la historia era más o menos similar, Mei y su grupo se encontraban frente a Gaara contando su versión de la historia de lo ocurrido

-**¿Y bien?, exactamente ¿Qué paso?-**

**-Bueno Gaara-Sama, es una historia divertida, resulta que…-**

:::Flash Back:::

Pues como bien sabe, desde el ataque sucedido en su contra, los grupos de caza y vigilancia han doblado esfuerzos para localizar a los Akatsuki y que otro pueblo no sufra lo mismo que nosotros, cuando nos enteramos que es templo había sufrido un ataque por parte de Akatsuki, Maki, un ninja más y yo partimos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia ese lugar, cuando llegamos todo estaba rodeado por niebla pero un ninja de Konoha la disipó y resulto que en el lugar había un grupo de cada una de las grandes aldeas Shinobi, además de unos enviados desde la capital de la tierra del fuego

-**Gente de Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, será mejor que se vayan, toleramos a Konoha por ser la aldea ninja de esta tierra, pero es todo-**Ese fue el Capitán grosero Aruse

-**Demasiado aburrido, Raikage-Sama se molestara se nos metemos en problemas-**

**-Sera mejor irnos Darui, daremos el reporte correspondiente-**Darui y C pasaron a retirarse, mientras que la gente de Kiri se lanzó sobre la gente de Iwa –Tú te mantuviste al margen, ¿verdad?- Jejeje, Gaara-Sama que cosas dice, solo ataque a la gente del Daimyo… pero solo un poquito

-**Tu eres el que no debe estar aquí-**Comence a atacarlo con algo de arena de hierro, y el… me lanzo algunas flamas azules, mientras las esquive golpeo a una chica de Kiri

-**¡Tu maldito idiota!, ¿Qué carajo te pasa?, ¡¿estas borracho?! Te matare-**Shigure, la chica enviada por Kiri se lanzó sobre él, yo quise aprovechar y transforme todo el suelo en polvo de oro y usar el Jutsu de su padre

-**Sakin no Nami (Literalmente, "Ola de Polvo Dorado"), rapido, la gente de Konoha se fue tras los Akatsuki-**Creo que fue mala idea decirlo, porque todos salieron como un rayo sobre el rastro de aquellos ninjas, después tuvimos un combate con unos tales Hidan y Kakuzu, Akatsuki

:::Fin Flash Back:::

**-Mencionaron que irían tras Naruto Uzumaki en poco tiempo, que se prepararan, eran muy fuertes… uno de ellos tenía un ataque de fuego devastador-**

**-Bien Mei, hiciste un buen trabajo, necesito que vayas a Konoha, utiliza tu Jutsu para proteger a Naruto, preparare un grupo más especializado para el combate contra esa gente pero, necesito que me mandes la información que tengan en Konoha lo más pronto posible-**

**:::**

**-¡Déjenme verlo!, sé que está aquí-**

**-Tranquilícese Kurenai-San, le aseguramos que Tsunade-Sama salvara a Asuma-San, solo tenga fe, por favor-**Mirajane trataba de tranquilizar a la Jounin especialista en Genjutsu

**-Kurenai, ten fe y espera aquí, ya regreso-**Hablo Tsunade

**-¿Soiree que te pasó?-**Preguntó la Hokage al ver al Jounin en ese estado deplorable-**¿Entraste en combate verdad?**

**-No, una chica me golpeo- **Mientras lo revisaba

**-Bien, un brazo, la mandíbula, clavícula rota, rodilla rota y un tobillo, necesitaras en sutura en el hombro de unos 15 centímetros, tuviste suerte, estarás en el hospital algún tiempo, ¿has estado tomando tus medicinas?-**

**-Sí, pero aquí hace mucho frio, Tsunade-Sama-**

Después de hospitalizar a Soiree todos comenzaron a retirarse, el trio de ninjas se acercaron a Tsunade

-**Tsunade-Sama, no cree que el capitán es algo… ¿frágil?-**

**-Ryusei tiene razón, tampoco es como que esa chica lo golpeo tan fuerte-** Continuo Shinji

**-Eso es porque ese chico osteogénesis imperfecta y epidermólisis bullosa, como comúnmente se le conoce huesos de vidrio y piel de mariposa, se rompe al más mínimo contacto, además… tiene una enfermedad cardiaca, no puede vivir en lugares con mucho calor ni con mucho frio, por eso siempre lleva esa bufanda, además… no puede usar su chakra por más de 4 minutos y 59 segundos, de lo contrario puede morir, además de esa heterocromía, que no viene al caso mencionar, es la persona con más enfermedades que he conocido-**

**-Entonces, ¿Por qué una persona como él es un ninja?, y más aún, ¿Por qué es Jounin?, y más aún ¿Por qué es el capitán del equipo?-**Preguntaron Shinji y Ryusei al unísono

**-Porque el si piensa, es una persona muy inteligente y observadora, tiene Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu devastadores y otras técnicas más muy poderosas, pero en su condición es prácticamente inservible, pero aun así hace muy bien su trabajo, por eso es del grupo de inteligencia, y cuando hace misiones cuida bien de sus subordinados-**

**-Pobre Soiree, ¿se recuperara pronto?, maldita sabandija nos hubiera dicho desde el principio-**Preguntó Mirajane

**-No lo sé, regularmente lo hace, desde muy pequeño se la vive en el hospital, el que me preocupa es Asuma, debo entrar al quirófano, hicieron un buen trabajo, Shikamaru se los agradece-**

:::

Curiosamente Mei, Zed y Shigure llegaron a las puertas de Konoha al mismo tiempo, varias horas después de lo acontecido con la gente de Akatsuki

-**Vaya, hola-**

**-¡Hola Mei-chan! (que cuerpazo, Jiraiya-Sama, ¡espero me des tu bendición!)-**

**-Zed, no debes ser tan amable, no es de nuestra aldea-**Finalizo Shigure

Los 3 estaban en buenos términos al final, pero una explosión dentro de la aldea llamo la atención de los 3

**-Fin Capitulo 2-**

Ya saben, entren al link para ver la versión completa con imágenes y toda la cosa, perfiles psicológicos, etc.

kombatpuntoforospuntows/ t1731 /imperio- Shinobi /

Ya saben, cambien el "punto" por "." Además de quitar los espacios


End file.
